Russian Roulette
by SalemaW
Summary: Voldemort a adapté le principe de la roulette russe au monde sorcier. Les prochains cobayes? Lucius et Narcissa. Un seul pourra survivre. Point de vue de Narcissa.


**Auteur :** by me.

**Disclaimers :** personnages à J.K Rowling. Chanson : « Russian Roulette » de Rihanna.

**Note :** point de vue de Narcissa.

**Note1 :** ce n'est pas très joyeux, mais j'avais envie ! Bonne lecture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afin de s'assurer de la fidélité et du dévouement de ses Mangemorts, mais aussi afin de se divertir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres organisait depuis peu une sorte de jeu macabre. Dans une pièce, deux personnes, une baguette ensorcelée. Une seule devait en ressortir. Il avait déclaré qu'il avait adapté le principe de la roulette russe au monde sorcier, le seul principe moldu qui, d'après lui, soit digne d'intérêt. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Inquiète et également poussée par la curiosité, je me suis renseignée. Il était question d'un revolver, apposé sur sa tempe ou pointé en direction d'un tiers, avec une seule balle à l'intérieur. En appuyant sur la gâchette, il fallait avoir la chance que la dite balle ne sorte pas… Mais moi, je ne connaissais pas tout ça. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un « revolver ». J'ai cherché. C'était une arme moldu. Alors j'ai compris. Dans cette pièce, on utilisait la baguette ensorcelée… en n'espérant que le sort ne nous touche pas et tue notre adversaire. Lucius s'était déjà retrouvé au moins trois fois dans cet endroit maudit. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon tour.

Dehors, il commençait à pleuvoir. Mais quelle importance ? J'entrais dans la pièce où le dernier « vainqueur », non, le dernier chanceux à avoir survécu, m'attendait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une immense fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, ainsi que la baguette qui flottait paisiblement entre la silhouette encapuchonnée et moi. Je fis un pas en avant. Le bruit de mes talons résonna et la porte se verrouilla par magie. Mon concurrent pour la vie révéla alors son identité. Lucius. Evidemment. Le mari ou la femme. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être ravi. Mon époux m'adressa un sourire étrange.

- C'est au nouvel arrivant d'utiliser la baguette. C'est la règle.

Je ne lui répondis pas et me contentais de m'approcher lentement de l'objet maudit.

_**Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me**_

Il me dit de respirer et de me calmer. Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Il y avait une chance sur deux que je tienne ma mort dans ma main droite. Une chance sur deux que ce soit les derniers instants de ma vie. Une chance sur deux que je ne revois plus jamais mon fils. Une chance sur deux pour que j'assassine mon mari.

___**If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three**_

Voyant mon hésitation, il grimaça. Il me rappela que soit je jouais le jeu, soit je m'enfuyais. Je sentis ses yeux gris qui me fixaient. « Prends cette baguette ». J'obéissais. Avais-je réellement un autre choix?

_**I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go**_

Un frisson me parcourut. Mes gestes se faisaient de plus en plus lents. Pourtant, je n'avais plus le temps. C'était à mon tour de jouer. La seule question était: allais-je perdre ou gagner?

_**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**_

Il savait que mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il connaissait ma peur. Pourtant mon mari ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et ne prononça pas un mot. J'étais terrifiée mais je devais ni ne pouvais partir. C'était un test. Un test fatal pour l'un d'entre nous.

_**Say a prayer to yourself  
He says close your eyes  
Sometimes it helps**_

Il me conseilla de fermer les yeux et de penser à autre chose. Mais même une fois mes paupières closes, le spectre de la mort dansait encore devant moi. Il me narguait et me chuchotait « lui ou toi ». J'en frissonnais.

_**And then I get a scary thought  
That he's here means he's never lost**_

Une effrayante pensée me fit réouvrir les yeux. Si Lucius était là, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais perdu. Jamais. La roue tournerait-elle aujourd'hui en ma faveur?

_**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the**__** trigger**_

Le bruit infernal de mon cœur semblait emplir la pièce. J'aurais aimé qu'au moins il m'enlace ou m'embrasse une dernière fois, puisque l'un de nous deux allait mourir. Mais, évidemment, il n'en fit rien. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne bougeait pas et attendait que je pointe la baguette vers lui. Il attendait calmement que la mort emporte l'un de nous deux. J'étais terrifiée, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer.

_**As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I **__**ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life**_

Tant d'années passées à ses côtés. Des moments difficiles à chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là, à chaque fois qu'il devait endosser son rôle de Mangemort. Des moments heureux aussi quand rien ne venait perturber notre vie. J'avais tant de choses à lui demander, tant à lui dire. M'aimait-il encore ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Etait-il toujours fier que je sois sa femme ? Et Draco, mon fils chéri. Avais-je été une assez bonne mère pour lui? Là, alors que la Faucheuse attendait patiemment d'emporter l'une de nos âmes, ma vie défilait devant moi. Mon enfance avec mes sœurs, mon mariage, la naissance de Draco. Dix-sept ans déjà qu'il était venu au monde. A cet instant, j'aurais voulu serrer mon fils dans mes bras et lui dire que j'étais fière de lui et que je l'aimais plus que tout. J'aurais aussi aimé dire à mon mari que, malgré tout, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, je n'avais jamais regretté de l'avoir épousé. Jamais. Pourtant, je demeurais muette.

Verrais-je un nouveau jour se lever ? Je serais bientôt fixée.

_**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my **__**chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**_

Le moment était venu. Mon cœur qui battait au rythme de ma peur, au rythme de l'averse qui déferlait dehors, fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit. Mon regard résigné, la dernière chose qu'il vit. Une unique larme roula sur ma peau trop pâle. J'actionnais la baguette. Lucius murmura un « tu as perdu » au moment où un éclair vert me percuta. Oui, j'avais perdu à un jeu de hasard, à cette roulette russe ou peu importait son nom. La pluie s'arrêta. Ma vie aussi. Je sentis alors son odeur tout près de moi. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis plus rien. La mort m'emporta.

**Fin. Reviews ?**


End file.
